


Insatiable

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Solo, Fluff and Smut, Jerk Off, Jonerys, Kissing, Male Solo, Masturbation, Riding, Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, kiss, relationship, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Waking up alone, Jon finds himself hard and needy. However, before he gets the chance to finish himself off, Daenerys makes an unexpected appearance.





	Insatiable

..

As he woke up, he was hard.

Through the thin sheet, Jon could see the sun rise. The window was open, and if he were to lift the duvet just a little, he was sure to feel the cold breeze across his skin. He was sticky with sweat from the night. His nipples were soft on his chest. His breath echoed damp against his lips as his face pressed up against the covers. It would be so easy to roll out of bed and start the day.

_ But, _ Jon thought, his fingertips pushing down across his chest.  _ But, _ he thought as he trailed the line of hair from his navel down to his rough pubes.  _ But, _ he thought, the palm of his hand brushing across his length, all the way up around the cockhead.  _ But, it would be even easier to stay. _

His body tingled as he grabbed a hold of his dick. He did not remember his dreams, but his body was still reacting to his subconscious, and as he started nudging the foreskin down, he could feel it already stretching.  _ Fuck, _ he thought, slowly dragging his hand all the way down his cock before he let go of it. He breathed in deeply as he wiped sweat from his forehead, then reached down to grab a hold of it again.  _ It’s like I’m ten years younger. _

Daenerys was at fault, of course. He silently swore and licked his lips as her face crossed his mind. Ever since they got together, his body had developed a mind of its own. Whilst he wanted to train recruits in swordfighting, plan battles, and discuss changes to King’s Landing, his body only wanted one thing -  _ to fuck. _

These days he was in a constant fight with his mind which seemed to fill with filthy images all on its own. Images of Daenerys bent over the war table, her hands on her buttocks. Images of Daenerys on the Iron Throne, forcing him to kneel between her spread legs. Images of Daenerys riding him, her hands on his legs as she rode him in her own rhythm.

Jon’s body tingled, and he gasped as his cock stirred between his fingertips.  _ There it is again, _ he thought, Daenerys’ smirking face appearing in his mind, her body nude, her needs real.  _ That feeling of want. I am truly insatiable. _

He began working his cock; he applied pressure at the base of his length, then lightened the squeeze as he dragged his hand up, taking his time to brush his palm around his throbbing head before his palm pulled back down. At first, his movements were slow, and he tried to find a scene in his mind to lock on to.

Daenerys sucking him off. Daenerys rubbing herself to him. Daenerys begging for more. Daenerys making him beg.

Precum wetted his fingers and made it easier for his hand to slip across the full length without friction. As his hand worked quicker, the images hit his brain harder, and he struggled to focus on one.

Daenerys kissing him. Daenerys biting him. Daenerys moaning. Daenerys, Daenerys,  _ Daenerys. _

He was bathed in heat, and then at once he was not. The covers lifted, and a cool breeze slipped across his skin, drying his sweat to a thin sheen. As he blinked his eyes open, he saw her as alive as she had been in his memories; Daenerys.

She pushed her silver hair behind her shoulders as she crawled across him on all fours. She was so close he could smell her. It was a smell of winter roses and dragon fire and ice all at once. He closed his eyes to savour the scent as his hand on his cock stilled for a moment.

Daenerys leaned down onto her elbows and pressed her lips to his ear. “I thought you were still asleep,” she whispered, her breath warm.

Jon sucked in air through his gritted teeth as he smiled wryly. “No, you didn’t,” he said, his eyes still closed.

He could hear her chuckle, then felt her lips close in a bite on his earlobe. “No, I didn’t,” she agreed, her voice heavy with something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Want? Lust?  _ Need? _

Jon glanced through his lashes up at her. She was watching him, expectantly, as if she was awaiting a signal to continue.  _ I shall comply. _ He reached his free hand up to grab her at the nape, then pulled her down into a kiss. Her lips were dry, but he soon wetted them, his tongue needy and pushing into her mouth before she could even breathe.

She must have been awake for a while, because as his hand travelled from her nape down the back of her dress, he could feel frost on it. The fabric was slowly softening in the warm chamber, and trails of water started dripping down his hand. He kept going, all the way to her buttocks where he found the hem, and then he dragged back, pulling the fabric up to settle somewhere on the small of her back.

Daenerys laughed into the kiss and broke it. “You are naughty, my lord. Not only are you touching yourself in my bed, but now you expose me.”

Jon licked his lips with a twinkle in his eyes. The hand on his cock had started moving again, but before he could get far, Daenerys’ cold fingers closed around his. Their gazes locked as she started moving him at her own pleasure, masturbating him at a painfully slow speed.

“Did you think you were going to have a nice, relaxing morning?” Daenerys asked. As Jon could only manage to groan a reply, her lips parted in a pop as she pondered: “Perhaps you’d rather I did not enter?”

“Stop with the games,” Jon begged. His whole chest was tingling. He wanted no more than to push her hand away and just jerk himself to an orgasm.

But he let her lead him, up and down, however slowly she wanted to, because the look in her eyes kept him settled. Her violet gaze was filled with such raw emotion that he could just drown in her stare.

“I just want to fuck you,” Jon finally moaned.

“Well, you’re in luck, my lord,” Daenerys said and let go of his hand. She settled herself askew of Jon’s thighs as she hiked up her dress, revealing herself to be bare beneath. She pushed her fingertips in between the lips of her cunt, slowly working up and down between the folds. They were pink and soft, and they spread easily for her hand as she started circling her nub, then in, then around her nub again, and then further, all the way into herself.

She gasped slightly, and Jon prodded himself up to sit on his elbows as he watched her finger herself. She was already dripping wet, and it made him wonder just how long she’d been watching him before she decided to interrupt.

_ Perhaps, _ he pondered, his eyes slipping to her flushed face,  _ she too has been touching herself to the image of me. _ The thought sent shivers down his spine, and the muscles around his cock pulled, making it sway slightly in the air.

“You’re in luck, because it just so happens I want to be fucked,” Daenerys finally said, her fingers slipping out of her warm cunt as she instead grabbed Jon’s cock, positioned herself above him, and then slowly started pushing him inside of her.

If Jon had been warm beneath the duvet, it was nothing in comparison to the heat of Daenerys’ wet sex. His hands grabbed at the sheet below him, and he took in a deep breath as she worked her way down until he was fully inside of her. He wanted to push back up against her, grab her by the waist and fuck her until he came.

But, he watched her face; her eyes closed, her cheeks glowing, her lips parted in a moan - and he waited for her to adjust, her tight muscles around him massaging him as she got used to his size.

“We fuck so often,” Daenerys whispered, “and still you feel as good as the first time.” She let go of her dress, and the fabric fell down around them, covering their parts as she started rocking back and forth on him.

Jon reached out and placed one hand on her waist, his fingers pushing into the blue dress for a steady hold. “Because I need you now as much as I needed you then,” he said, causing her to smile.

Daenerys reached down and pushed her hands to his chest. She crawled until she had one on his shoulder, the other in his black curls, and she held him in place as she jerked her hips forward. “You,” she moaned, “charm me.”

Jon let go of air in a shiver and looked up at her. Though he couldn’t see her cunt, he could feel it; tight, and warm, and wet it was around him. With every move she made, he felt himself being drawn toward the edge.  _ Not yet, _ he told himself.  _ I want more. Not yet. I want so much more. _ He looked up at her, his sight partly blinded by her silver locks sliding around him, tickling his nostrils and sticking to his sweaty cheeks. But in between the strands he could see her face, all flushed and smiling, her eyes closed in pleasure.

_ I want you, _ he thought, and he pushed himself upwards, making her follow him in a gasp as he seated himself.  _ I want you, _ he thought, and he wrapped his arms around her, her legs around his waist as he pushed back up against her movements.  _ I want you so much more than you could ever understand. _

He buried his nose in her neck as they found a rhythm together, her pressing down against him, and he pushing back up. Again, and again. Her dress caught between them was getting sticky with sweat and the wetness from her sex. His hands on her back felt damp from where the ice had melted. His nose on her neck could smell her and himself and them, together, as they fucked.

Daenerys pushed her nose down to his neck as she licked her way up to his ear, bit the lobe and whispered: “This is what I’ve waited for all morning.”

Jon groaned. “Then why did you leave the bed at all?”

“I hoped you would follow.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Follow?” he asked. “Follow where?”

Daenerys pulled her head back and grabbed a hold of his cheeks. She held his head in her hands as she looked into his eyes and said: “To the throne room, to fuck me on the steps.”

It was a lie, no doubt, one concocted to please his imagination. It did its work, though, for Jon needed no more encouragement - his cock throbbed inside of her, and he moaned with the image stuck on his mind. His eyes shut, but still it played on the back of his eyelids. The image of her in the throne room, spread out on the steps, letting him fuck her.

He came with a grunt to her neck, and he shivered, clinging onto her dress as hard as he could. Daenerys moaned around him, and she slowed down her riding until he had fully orgasmed. Only then did she pause, letting him fall back into the bed, his red face strained and his lips trembling as he breathed in deeply.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“We did,” Daenerys said, her fingertips brushing from his cheeks down across his chest, all the way to her dress. She grabbed a hold of it and kept it in place as she slowly pulled herself off of him. His dick slipped to his thigh, still throbbing, and dripping wet from cum and her juices.

“Fuck,” Jon repeated again and hid his face behind his hands. The cool air he had felt in the room when she first uncovered him was all gone. It was so warm in there he could find no relief.

Then, it got warmer - a shadow fell upon him, and when he lowered his hands to look, he saw Daenerys hovering him, her dress still hiked up, her wet cunt above him.

“Would you?” she asked, but she needed not finish her question, because Jon not only would, but  _ wanted _ to. He wanted to make her feel as good as she had him.

So he reached up and grabbed her by the thighs, and he led her down onto his mouth. He heard her gasp as her wet, sensitive lips met his. Then, as her thighs closed around his ears, it was as if the world around him became a distant memory. All he cared for was her, and making her feel good.

At first, he kissed her, tasting her and himself all at once. His nose pressed to her soft skin, and his lips were soon glistening wet, her juices running down across them. Then, he pushed his tongue in between her folds. At this, he felt her move. It was slowly, such a slight rocking that he might have missed it if he didn’t know her so well by now. He licked her up and down, outside the lips first, then inside. Then she started moving more now, leading his tongue where she wished for it to go, and her hands sought into his hair, tugging at his locks ever so slightly.

Jon pushed himself closer, his hands on her thighs as he encouraged her movements, and then he let his tongue push in. It was just at her opening, but he felt her muscles pull at once, and the more he licked, the more they seemed to move.

When he heard her moan, it made his cock throb once more.  _ I want you to feel good, _ he thought, dipping his tongue deeper, swirling it around before licking upwards around her nub.  _ I want you to feel so, so good. _ As his tongue started darting back and forth, she started rubbing herself to his face, and soon it was as if she was riding his lips and tongue, holding him by the hair as she worked herself toward an orgasm.

“Jon,” she gasped, and he liked the way his name sounded on her lips. She moaned it, so lightly. “Jon, oh by the Gods, right  _ there. _ ”

And he licked her where she led him, until she was so wet he no longer knew where he was at. The dress atop him, her thighs around him, her lips to his mouth. He was warm, and lost in her senses, and soon she too was lost as she came.

He felt the muscles around his tongue tighten as she shuddered, and he heard her moan and gasp words he did not understand. His hair was being pulled again, tightly as she pressed herself down onto him one last time. Then, she lifted herself off of him, and he gasped in air as she dropped down to lie next to him.

For a moment, they were just side by side. Jon was breathing heavily, wiping his wet face and beard, and Daenerys was massaging her shivering legs, her breathing just as quick as Jon’s. Then, as it felt natural to them, his arms slipped around her, and hers around him, and they pressed close in a hug.

Jon buried his nose in her hair with a sigh. “Good morning, my Queen,” he finally spoke.

Daenerys laughed to his neck and planted a kiss by his collarbone. “Good morning, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! Amazing art by DragonandDirewolf - check out her Tumblr for more Jonerys stuff. I don't normally write stories about sex only, however this was a request. Hopefully it met the expectations!


End file.
